borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
}} The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) RB: Right Bumper DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= start here Template Problems Hi. I have a pretty good idea of how to fix the template without moving anything, nor destroying the links. I can take care of it if you want. I'll avoid flooding the wiki with edits, and sand box any experimental edits. I can also look into the tooltips. Is that OK? Happypal 11:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :it is. make it so mr pal. ill be in my quarters (playing tetris and watching sigmund & the sea monsters). 11:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::It was a little harded than expected, and it took me a little while to get *just* right. The icon links to the page, there is hover text, and skills with skill level 0 aren't broken. I broke the templates for an a little while, but everything works perfect now: User:Melancholyculkin. I'll let it rest for a couple of days, and then I'll re-implement the hover text. Maybe (not sure its warranted actually). Happypal 13:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ty. nice save on the images. pulling them from auto load and putting them in the builds individually. much appreciated. 14:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure if you care much how the template works (I'm a programmer, so I enjoy these things personally), but I ended up writing Template:SkillIconName, which simply translates a "skill name" into a "skill icon name". I reverted all of my changes yesterday, and the final fix was actually a 1-liner in Template:Skill, to use SkillIconName. Also, I wrote Template:SkillIcon. A tiny template, but easy to use. Happypal 08:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) in point of fact i care more that it works than how it works but i did follow along and i thank you for the help. 08:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Your sig. Hey, I took the liberty of editing your sig. I haven't changed a thing in the layout. Now it won't be cut in half right in the middle, nor will it immediately line break, leaving a lonely green bar at the end of a line. That green bar was bothering me... Happypal 16:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :which browser do you use? i had not noticed any breakage. 17:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::nvm. i see it now. Veggie Sig The white one looks cool but I have no idea how to do those as I still dont full understand all the code. I was thinking about doing something like VEG- green color, GIE- orange color, NAT- red color and ER- yellow ( i work with a lot of peppers). With that white background that might look sweet. Either way i like that one. The name is a work nickname i got because im a biker with a big black motorcycle similar to the one in Terminator 2. With my leathers and raparound sun glasses i have been told i look a bit like the Terminator. Also i work with veggeis in my job and have a list of things to do that is called the "veggie list", so they got combined into, well you know. If you or someone here can implement that i would not be apposed. I know you are busy so, If not they are nice anyway.Veggienater 15:16, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :put in your signature box under preferences until we can work in the peppers. or wait. i saw the image and had to rework it. email me the images you want to use if you like. oh damn! does the wiki still link wiki-mail? 15:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) It doesnt need peppers in it. That was just for the four different colors of peppers.Veggienater 15:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Done! 15:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Come to think of it, i work with alot of tomatoes as well. I think this will work nicely. Green fot the peppers and red for the tomatoes. Thanks! 16:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) image OK. so what does that mean? a UC added it to my page. 18:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :yup. 20:31, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Massive Game Manipulation In regards to the message that you sent me, you have the right person's thread, and it was labeled correctly. However, after you made your post, for some reason or another, the list of objectives he posted was copy/pasted across the thread 15+ times after nearly every paragraph. I was simply removing the duplicates to keep the thread readable. Unless those copy/pastes were absolutely necessary for some reason I don't forsee, I removed them to try and help. If you want to punish me for this, so be it. Ryo Kasami 16:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pearls P.S. Awesome sig you made for Veg...BUT IT NEEDS MOAR BANANAS! 04:44, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Im Glad Im glad i could Make You Laugh Thats what i do:) - mark the l33t I am about to give up On that Brink wiki. Neither of the admins are ever around and now there are people making pages jhust to edit whore for achievements, and other useless pages like "graphics." I don't know what to do. Matt said two days ago he was going to make me a mod and I haven't heard from him since. It's becoming very frustrating.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :i take it you are not yet a sysop. have you run an rfa there yet? 04:16, February 9, 2011 (UTC) if it keeps up ill link you to central for wiki adoption. tag the useless stuff for deletion just to keep up with it all. :: Rfa? No, I have no level of authority and the other kid that Matt gave privileges to is never there either. I have been tagging stuff as it comes up, though. What's the adoption thing about?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:39, February 9, 2011 (UTC)